Lovetalia (Hetalia x Reader Scenarios)
by Agent Sandra Cartrip
Summary: A collection of cute, fluffy, and funny Hetalia x reader stories, featuring each character from the series! Open to suggestions and ideas, just please make sure they don't surpass a T rating ;) WILL NOT BE DOING YAOI/YURI OR SMUT. Rated T just to be safe, due to some mildly suggestive romantic scenes in some stories. (though most will be K/K-plus) (First and third person POV)
1. Morning Blues (France x Reader)

**A/N: OK, so I am new to the Hetalia fandom, having only watched a few episodes so far but...I am already in love (largely thanks to my awesome DA friend FlashyPebble). Even though I only recently got into the fandom, I am amazed at how fun and hilarious the series is! The characters are loveable, the humour is brilliant and the stories are hilarious beyond** **belief** **! So after a lot of** **hesitation** **, I've decided to upload my first Hetalia fanfic. I was extremely nervous to do this, but I did. I hope you will enjoy this and the other Hetalia fanfics I will be uploading soon! :D**

 **Fun fact before we start: This first story is actually based on a dream I had :D**

 **UPDATE: I recently received a notice from someone that FFN apparently does not allow reader-insert stories. I checked the guidelines again and it turns out, this type of story does fall into that category. So at their suggestion, I am going to make a few changes to this story (and the upcoming ones). Just to avoid getting into trouble, I'm going to switch these stories to first and third person, but the overall stories will be the same. However, you can find the second-person versions of the stories on my Deviantart, A03/Archive of Our Own, and Wattpad (I am Agent Sandra Cartrip on all of them). I truly apologise for the inconvenience, but I don't want to get in trouble with the admins, especially since I've been keeping a clean record up here for four years (which I'd rather not ruin). I hope you will still enjoy the story though!**

 **Morning Blues (France x Depressed Reader - third person) [Rated K plus for romance, just because I'm paranoid XD]**

It is morning. The sun rays peek through the window and shine on her face. Her eyes flutter and she moans softly. She shifts in her bed a bit, cracking her eyes open to see the daylight pouring in from outside her window. She groans, blinking back tears. She doesn't want to get out of bed today….she just wants to go back under the covers and sleep.

"Mademoiselle," she hears a gentle male French voice say.

She moans softly, pulling the covers over her head.

"Mademoiselle, wake up." The voice says again. She feels a soft hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

Reluctantly, she pulls back the covers. She opens her eyes to see France sitting on the edge of her bed, clad in his magnificent blue cape. His long golden hair sparkles against the sunlight and his sea blue eyes stare deeply into hers. Upon seeing her sleepy face, he smiles.

"Mademoiselle, it is time for you to wake up," he says, reaching out to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face.

She whimpers softly, closing her eyes. She then rolls over on her side, burying her head in the pillow. "No," she whispers softly, "I can't….not today…."

"Why not?" France asks, inching himself closer to her.

She presses harder into the pillow, fighting back tears as she struggles not to cry. She sniffles, and tears begin to pour from her eyes.

"Mademoiselle, what is wrong?" France asks, the concern audible in his voice. He places his hand on her shoulder and pulls back the cover slightly, trying to get a better look at her face.

She wants to tell him. She wishes she could tell him. She wishes she could throw her arms around him and tell him exactly how she's been feeling….that for the past few days, she's been feeling so down...so sad. But she doesn't want to trouble him. He would only worry about her and fuss over her worse than any mother.

But when she hears his voice, she glances up at him. His handsome face is etched with concern, his eyes appearing to be pleading her to tell him what's wrong.

Finally, she cannot take it anymore. She suddenly hides her face in the covers as the waterworks come on. Before she knows it, she's pouring her heart out to him.

"Oh Francis….I've been feeling so down lately….I don't know why….but it's like all I ever do is cry….I just feel very sad….and every day….I wish I could just crawl under the covers and sleep my life away. And today….I just can't get out of bed. I just can't."

For a moment France is silent. Then he leans closer, placing his hand atop her head. "Oh Mademoiselle….you shouldn't have to suffer like this." A pause. "We will just have to fix that."

She sniffles, glancing up at him. "W-what?" she stammers, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Lie down," France commands. He places both hands on her cheeks, keeping her head against your pillow. Then he leans forward and tenderly kisses her right cheek, and then her left. He then kisses her lips, closing his eyes in bliss. Her heart begins to beat faster, and she too closes your eyes. His lips are sweet and soft, and the smell of roses fills her nostrils. His hair falls onto her shoulder, tickling her slightly.

"Mmmm ma cherie….you're beautiful," he says between kisses. "Ooh….oh...je t'aime."

And at that moment, the sadness in her heart begins to melt away. She begins to feel flushed and happy as he continues to kiss her, whispering sweet things in her ears. She begins to smile, and then starts to laugh, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. He then laughs too, hugging her closer and running his hands along her back.

"Feeling better Mademoiselle?" he asks, pulling away slightly.

She smiles and nods. Her eyes are still misty, but the sorrow and pain in her heart have subsided. She is now awake, looking into his eyes, his arms around her.

"Oh, I love you Francis," she says, her mouth twitching into a smile.

The Frenchman smiles back at her, pulling her closer to him. "Je t'aime, mademoiselle" He kisses her lips passionately. He then pulls back, cupping her face in his hands.

"Ah, you are flushed!" he remarks, "and smiling too! Are you feeling better, ma cherie?"

"Oui!" she replies with a smile, "I am!"

France chuckles. "Well now….let us get some breakfast shall we? I'll make us a most delightful brioche!"

At this she smiles at him, giggling slightly. "Well then….allons-y!"

France then takes her hand and helps her out of bed. He grabs her robe and hands it to her. Slipping it on, she offers him one more smile before he takes her hand and leads her out of her bedroom. As they walk on, she leans into him, putting her arm around his waist. He smiles back at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he guides her down the spiral staircase. _I am so lucky to have a man like him,_ she thinks, _he might be flirty and perhaps slightly pervy, but deep down inside he's sweet and always looking after me. I love him so much._

And then, hand in hand, they venture into the kitchen together, ready to face another day at the World Conference.

 **Well there you have it! My first Hetalia story! :'D Man it took a lot of courage to post this! Overall I'm pretty happy with it, though I feel the ending was a little rushed :p As said, it's my first attempt at writing any sort of Hetalia fic, so yeah :p**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated (and a beta reader would be fabulous!) but flaming WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Doing so will result in a block. So please don't make me do that D:**

 **Anyway, on a more positive note, if you have any suggestions or ideas for Hetalia x reader stories, feel free to suggest them to me! While I won't be taking actual requests I am interested to hear your ideas! But please make sure they do not surpass a T rating (no smut or anything like that). I am also not comfortable doing yaoi/yuri (I'm totally fine with other people doing it, it's just I personally am not a fan). However, I may write some future entries in a gender-neutral POV so that people of any gender can enjoy it ;) You may also suggest ideas pertaining to ANY Hetalia character in the series, not just the World 8 :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and look forward to more to come! :D**

 **EDIT: As stated above, I had to change the perspective from second person to third person (though I may write some in first person) in order to abide by the FFN rules. However, I did try to make the "she" character as vague as possible in order to accommodate the reader. Apologies if this is awkward...blame the guidelines XD Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Nightmare (Japan x Reader)

**_A/N: I am now back with my second Lovetalia instalment! I was listening to some instrumental Japanese music some time ago and it inspired me to make this Japan fic :) I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Remember, the OFFICIAL 2nd POV version of this story is on DA, Wattpad and A03. I can't post the original here due to FFN guidelines :_**

 ** _Nightmares - Japan x Reader [no rating for this one! It's all fluff! 1st POV]_**

 _The wind is blowing, the sky is dark. I feel myself being pushed forward by a strong, unseen force. I am lost, alone, in the woods. I don't remember how I got there, and I don't know where I'm going. I look up to see a rickety old tree and worry that I've seen it before. Am I going around in circles? I have tried several different directions, but I always end up in the same spot. I shudder as the cold wind blasts me again, nearly tearing the clothes off my back. Then there is a low, growling sound, and the bushes rustle. A large, ragged, tattered wolf appears from behind, letting out a bloodcurdling howl as it charges towards me. Screaming, I turn and run as fast as I can, but my legs are as heavy as lead, and my movements are slow. The wolf is quickly gaining on me now, and I feel a surge of panic race through me. Then suddenly, I feel my feet slip from beneath me, and I land on the hard, rocky ground. The wolf then lunges towards my throat, and I scream as I feel its sharp teeth sink into my neck, my life fading before my very eyes…_

"Chisai-chan, wake up!"

My eyes fly open and I bolt upright, clutching my pillow. Slowly, my breathing returns to normal once I realise that I am safe and sound.

"Chisai-chan, are you alright?" a soft voice next to me says.

I quickly turn to the sound of the voice. I see the worried face of Japan looking at me, his brown eyes staring softly into mine. His shiny jet black hair falls into his face, parting just between his eyes and illuminated by the moonlight from the window.

"Kiku," I breathe, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard you screaming," the Japanese man replies softly, easing himself onto the bed. "I had to come and make sure you were alright. Were you having a nightmare?"

I pause. I want to answer, to tell him yes, but what if I look babyish? I am a big girl, after all. I shouldn't be afraid of a little nightmare. But when I look into his soulful eyes, I feel a certain sense of safety. So I tell him.

"I did, yes," I answer quietly, "I dreamt that I was lost, and being chased and attacked and no one was there….not even you."

For a moment he just sits there, letting it sink in. Then he nods in understanding. "Can you get back to sleep?" he asks.

I start to nod, but then there is the sound of howling, and I tense up as my mind begins to wander, the memory of the nightmare playing itself over and over in my head again.

"Chisai-chan, it is only the wind," Japan tries to reassure me, his voice soft and soothing.

"I know," I reply, "I just….can't fall asleep now….I'm so frightened."

Japan nods. "I understand," he says, "you are so shaken up, you cannot relax." Then a small smile plays at his lips. "Chisai-chan, come with me….I have a special place I would like to show you."

I sit up straighter in bed. "Really?" I ask, feeling slightly excited at the prospect.

"Yes. Come," he smiles.

Slowly, I get out of bed, wrapping myself in the kimono hanging by the nightstand. I approach closer to Japan, feeling my heart flutter.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes, I am," I say as confidently as I can. "Show me the way."

"Let us go then," he smiles. He starts to turn and leave.

"Wait. Kiku," I call back.

Japan stops, turning my way. "What is it Chisai-chan?" he asks with a small smile.

I look up into his face. "Could I….could I hold your hand please?"

Japan stiffens slightly, his eyes widening. "I….I don't know about that," he stammers, his calm demeanour slipping away like a cherry blossom in the wind, "I...I am not used to other people touching me, especially when they are of opposite gender."

"Oh." I lower my hand, glancing at the ground.

Japan seems to sense my disappointment, as he approaches closer. Then, gently, slowly, he extends his hand towards me. I look up, slightly surprised at the gesture. Then, slowly, I reach out and take his hand into mine. Japan flinches slightly, as he is not used to women touching him, but he seems to relax when he sees my face. "Come now," he says quietly.

I follow him as he leads me towards the sauna. When he opens it, we are greeted with a gentle blow of steam. The sky is a deep, indigo blue, dotted with billions of tiny white stars twinkling in the sky. I inhale deeply, the scent of lotus and cherry blossoms tickling my nose.

Japan glances at me, sensing the mood. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he says.

"Oh yes. Very," I agree.

Japan smiles at me timidly. "Come," he says, "let us sit by the hot springs."

Taking my hand, he guides me towards the hot water. I sit at the edge of the bank, staring deeply into the pool. The bubbling water looks so calming and inviting, with steam rising out of its surface.

Japan then seats himself next to me, staring into the water as well. Shyly, I glance at him, then quickly turn away.

The Japanese man smiles timidly at me. "You can dip your feet in if you want." he says.

"Really?" I ask. "It's not too hot?"

"Not at all," says Japan. "Watch me." Taking off his bedroom slippers, he sets them aside and dips his feet in the hot springs, causing more steam to rise.

There is another howl as the wind blows. Shuddering, I cling to Japan, who flinches at my touch.

"I'm sorry!" I say, withdrawing my hands.

"It's all right," he tries to reassure me. Then he opens his arms. "Come here."

Before I know it, I find myself falling into his embrace. His body is soft and warm, and that is all it takes for me to calm down. He then holds me by the waist, easing me into his lap. I then dip my bare feet into the springs. The hot water licks at my ankles, warming up my chilly feet.

"How do you feel?" he asks gently.

"Much better," I smile up at him.

"I'm glad," Kiku replies. Gingerly, he reaches out and strokes my hair. I lean closer into him, lightly banging my feet against his as they move about in the hot springs. The steam tickles my nostrils, and I begin to feel relaxed. Kiku seems to sense this, and he gradually begins to wrap his arms around me. I lean into his warm chest, feeling safe and captivated by his presence. Another gust of wind blows, but does not instil fear into me; Kiku is my tenshi, keeping me safe from all harm and warm from the cold wind. The wind howls, but is drowned out by the sound of Kiku's heartbeat pounding against my ear.

"Are you feeling better Chisai-chan?" Kiku asks, his soft, quiet voice filling my eardrums.

"I am," I whisper, half asleep by Kiku's voice.

"Can you go back to sleep?" he asks, his voice echoing lightly through the empty garden.

I nod softly, too tired to respond. I moan softly as your eyes close, my body leaning against his as sleep slowly starts to overcome me. Before I know it, the sight of the garden fades around me, and I lean back into the Japanese man's softness. The calming sound of running water and Kiku's voice fills my eardrums. The gentle breeze blows against my face as the warm, captivating feeling of Kiku's arms embrace me, keeping me safe from all possible harm.

I crack my eye open slightly to see Kiku smiling at my sleeping form. "Finally at peace, I see." he whispers.

Gingerly he reaches out to lift me up, cradling my body as he carries me back into his house. He lays me back onto the bed, gently pulling the covers around me. By now I am almost completely asleep; comforted by the images of hot springs and cherry blossoms.

"Sleep well Chisai-chan" he whispers, planting a kiss on my forehead. He runs his finger along my cheek, admiring my sleepy face. He then slowly he turns and leaves, leaving me to dream peacefully.

"Although I cannot quite bring myself to vocally admit it, I actually rather liked that time I spent with her in the garden," I hear Japan whisper to himself, "I am not sure how I felt about the hand-holding and touching involved but with her, it actually had not bothered me that much. In fact….I might have actually liked it, just a little bit. It will take some getting used to, but it is not all that bad. Besides, she needed some sort of comfort after that hellish nightmare, and holding her in my arms seemed to have comforted her greatly. Perhaps once she awakes tomorrow, I will take her out to the garden again, for a bit of tea and breakfast" A faint smile tugs at the Japanese man's lips. "I think I would actually like that very much. And I'm sure Chisai-chan would like that too. But for now, I just pray that she can sleep peacefully."

Kiku then stops, turning back to glance into my room, probably wishing to make sure I am still asleep. To his relief I appear to be completely tranquil and fully free from the terror that had been conquering me earlier, or so I hope. A small smile plays at his lips.

"Yoku nemuru, Chisai-chan," he whispers quietly, "Aishi shitemasu."

It is the last thing I hear before being completely overtaken by sleep. Even though my knowledge of the Japanese language is very limited, I understand what the words mean. "Arigato, Kiku-san" I whisper as I finally drift off to sleep, comforted by the presence of the Japanese man as he stands watch over me.

 **Translations:**

 ** _Tenshi -_** **Angel**

 ** _Yoku Nemuru_** **\- Sleep well (literally, "Well Sleep")** ** _Aishi shitemasu_** **\- I love you**

 ** _Arigato_** **\- Thank you**

 _ **Chisai-** _**literally translates to "small". I honestly struggled coming up with a nickname for the reader in this one. So I ran some synonyms relating to "little" and "small" through Google Translate and decided to use "Chisai" and put it next to "chan" so that it (hopefully) roughly translates to "little one" or "small one." If this is horribly wrong-which is probably is-I apologise.**

 **I really hope I wrote Japan alright in this one! I'm honestly a bit worried I might have butchered his character a bit here and there. I also apologise if the POV is cringey; I'm honestly debating whether or not to just make an OC for each character in the series as a reader stand-in, but I'm worried that might detract from the whole Character x Reader thing. I didn't realise FFN didn't allow 2nd POV stories until after I posted this story. I don't want to delete nor discontinue this, but I also don't want to risk butchering my stories just to fit the guidelines. If anyone has got any advice on this, please let me know.**

 **Also feel free to suggest story ideas! I want to know what my readers would like to see next! And remember, the actual x reader stories can be found on Wattpad, DA and A03 so don't forget to check it out! I shall see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**


End file.
